Priesterkampagne (Legion)
Die Klassenkampagne der Priester in World of Warcraft: Legion beinhaltet den Erwerb der Artefaktwaffen für Priester und den Aufbau des Netherlichttempels als Klassenordenshalle im Schattenmondtal (WoD). Überblick * 01. Quest 100: Priesterangelegenheiten * 02. Quest 100: Legenden zum Anfassen * Artefaktwaffen-Quests ** Schattenpriester - Xal'atath, Klinge des schwarzen Imperiums ** Heilig-Priester - T'uure, Fanal der Naaru ** Disziplinpriester - Zorn des Lichts * 03. Quest 100: Das Licht und die Leere * 04. Quest 100: Artefaktexperten gesucht * 05. Quest 100: Verleiht Eurem Artefakt mehr Macht * 06. Quest 100: Aktionen auf Azeroth Ab Stufe 101 * Quest 101: Ordnungsgemäße Vorstellung * Quest 101: Erhebt Euch, Champions * Quest 101: Verbreitet die Kunde * Quest 101: Rekrutierung der Truppen Ab Stufe 103 * Quest 103: Flüstern aus der Leere * Quest 103: Nur die Besten der Besten ** Quest 103: Murlocgedankenkontrolle ** Quest 103: Ein reicher Vorrat ** Quest 103: Salbenlieferung ** Quest 103: Champion: Yalia Sagewhisper ** Quest 103: Champion: Zabra Hexx * Quest 103: Blick durch die Linse * Quest 103: Velens Vision ** Quest 103: Das innewohnende Licht ** Quest 103: Dämonische Runen ** Quest 103: Rekrutierung weiterer Truppen * Quest 103: Das Licht erwecken ** Quest 103: Champion: Sol Ab Stufe 110 * Quest 110: Infiltration unserer Feinde * Quest 110: Gesandte des Ansturms ** Quest 110: Scharlachrote Erlösung ** Quest 110: Befreiung der Abtrünnigen ** Quest 110: Unerwartete Gäste ** Quest 110: Champion: Mariella Ward * Quest 110: Vergessene Schatten ** Quest 110: Geheimnisse der Leere ** Quest 110: Die Leere wartet ** Quest 110: Champion: Natalie Seline ** Quest 110: Anwachsende Schatten * Quest 110: Über die Legionslinien hinaus ** Quest 110: Die Gedanken des Feindes ** Quest 110: Verbündete des Lichts * Quest 110: Gemeinsam sind wir stark * Quest 110: Unterstützung der Konklave ** Quest 110: Hilfreiche Elixiere ** Quest 110: Befestigung des Tempels ** Quest 110: Leuchtstein * Quest 110: Licht in der Dunkelheit * Quest 110: Hohepriester des Netherlichts ** Quest 110: Champion: Alonsus Faol Das Abenteuer Bei ihrer Ankunft in Dalaran (Legion) werden Priestercharaktere von einer vermummten Priesterin in geheimer Angelegenheit angesprochen. Sie kommt im Auftrag von jemandem, der sich anschickt, einen stärkeren Widerstand gegen die Brennende Legion zu organisieren. Dieser jemand bittet sie, zu Faols Ruheplatz in Tirisfal zu kommen. Er garantierte für die Sicherheit der Abenteurer und stellt ihnen eine größere Rolle in diesem Konflikt in Aussicht. Vor Ort wurden sie von Calia Menethil erwartet... und von Alonsus Faol, dem Bischof der Geheimnisse. Quest 100: Priesterangelegenheiten Suche nach einer Artefaktwaffe Damit die Abenteurer sich den bevorstehenden Prüfungen unterziehen konnten, benötigten sie eine Waffe zur Verstärkung ihrer beträchtlichen Fähigkeiten. Alonsus Faol hatte einige Möglichkeiten in Erfahrung gebracht, die die Priester in Betracht ziehen sollten. Sie mussten nun entscheiden, nach welcher Waffe sie zuerst suchen wollten. Der Bischof der Geheimnisse hatte dabei größtes Vertrauen in ihre Wahl zwischen: Quest 100: Legenden zum Anfassen * Xal'atath, Klinge des schwarzen Imperiums (Schattenpriester) * T'uure, Fanal der Naaru (Heiligpriester) * Zorn des Lichts (Disziplinpriester) Freischaltung der Ordenshalle Das Licht und die Leere Prophet Velen sah Alonsus Faol als wertvollen Verbündeten und seine Instinkte hinsichtlich des Champions hatten sich als korrekt erwiesen. Er glaubte, die Abenteurer waren perfekt geeignet, um bei einer Sache behilflich zu sein, die dieser Welt einen großen Dienst erweisen würde. Velen wollte, dass sie an einem Ort fern von Azeroth eine Sache zu Ende brachten, die sein Volk vor langer Zeit begonnen hatte. Prophet Velen erzählte den Priestern von einem Naaru, der einst von den Schatten verzehrt und zu einem Leerengott geworden war: Saraka, der Zerstörer der Welten. Den Draeneipriestern war es gelungen, ihn einzufangen. Sie bauten ein Gefängnis für die gefallene Kreatur, um sie zu studieren. Dort konnten sie mit den Naaru über den Wirbelnden Nether nachsinnen. Diesen Ort wollte Velen den Champions zeigen... den Netherlichttempel. Also folgten die Priester dem Propheten durch das Portal zum Netherlichttempel, um ihm bei seiner mysteriösen Aufgabe zu helfen. Dort angekommen lauschten sie den Worten Alonsus Faols: * Alonsus Faol sagt: "Seht Saraka, Zerstörer der Welten! Nach Jahrtausenden der hemmungslosen Vernichtung gefügig gemacht. Die Draenei suchen nach einer Möglichkeit, den Naaru wieder dem Licht zuzuführen. Ich habe mehrere Priesterschaften versammelt, um sie gemeinsam dabei zu unterstützen." * Alonsus Faol sagt: "Unser Erfolg steht kurz bevor. Ich denke, dass die Waffe, die Ihr gefunden habt, den Ausschlag geben könnte. Begebt Euch in den Hauptkreis, dann beginnen wir mit dem Ritual." * Alonsus Faol schreit: "Ja! Nutzt die Waffe, um die Leerenenergie zu entziehen!" * Alonsus Faol schreit: "Ja! Es funktioniert! Könnt Ihr es spüren?" * Saa'ra sagt: "Der Hunger, die Wut... sie sind fort. Das Licht ruft mich wieder zu sich." Priester - Das Licht und die Leere 2016-09-03 154055.jpg|Das Ritual des Lichts Saa'ra 2016-09-03.jpg|Saa'ra, der befreite Naaru Gemeinsam gelang es den Champions mit den versammelten Priestern, das Ritual des Lichts abzuschließen und so den Naaru als Saa'ra wieder dem Licht zuzuführen. Anschließend nahmen sie an der Zeremonie teil, wo Alonsus Faol die Gemeinschaft der Priester Azeroths, "Die Konklave", ins Leben rief: * Alonsus Faol schreit: "Hiermit erkläre ich diese Konklave für eröffnet! Zusammen werden wir unseren Verbündeten Hoffnung und Heilung bringen und unsere Feinde in die Leere verbannen! Wir werden dieses Gefängnis in einen Tempel verwandeln, der uns als Hauptquartier für unseren Feldzug dienen wird. Das sollte nicht allzu lange dauern..." Somit wurde der Netherlichttempel zur Ordenshalle der Priester Azeroths und als die Champions dorthin zurückkehrten hatten Alonsus Faol und die anderen versucht, alles so gut wie möglich für die neuen Kardinäle vorzubereiten. So konnten sie unverzüglich anfangen. Quest 100: Das Licht und die Leere Aktionen auf Azeroth Es war Zeit, dass Alonsus Faol den Abenteurern die Schlachtkarte zeigte. Dank dieser Draeneikonstruktion und der Magie der Naaru verfügten die Priester in ihrer Ordenshalle über ein Fenster zu den Verheerten Inseln. Damit konnten sie Strategien ausarbeiten, Champions auf Missionen entsenden und ihr erstes Operationsgebiet auswählen. Quest 100: Aktionen auf Azeroth Der Aufbau des Netherlichttempels war ein vielversprechender Anfang. Die Kirin Tor hatten für die Priester ein permanentes Portal nach Dalaran (Legion) erschaffen, und eines, dass die Priester auch von der Stadt zurück nach Netherlicht brachte. Doch nun erbat Meridelle Lichtfunke, die Logistikexpertin, die Aufmerksamkeit der Abenteurer. Sie hatte einige Dinge vorrätig, die sie womöglich interessieren könnten. Ab Stufe 101: Champions Erhebt Euch, Champions Als Anführer des Priesterordens waren die Abenteurer ein Vorbild für die anderen Priester. Viele von ihnen würden ihnen treuen Dienst schwören und alles tun, um die Brennende Legion in die Knie zu zwingen. Nachdem die Abenteurer ihre Macht während des Läuterungsrituals gezeigt hatten, gab es viele, die gerne an ihrer Seite dienen wollten. An diese Priester sollten sie sich nun wenden und sich einen Teil der Last auf ihren Schultern abnehmen lassen. - Es war an der Zeit, die ersten Champions zu rekrutieren: Calia Menethil und Hohepriesterin Ishanah. Quest 101: Erhebt Euch, Champions Ab Stufe 103 Flüstern aus der Leere Die Priester des Netherlichttempels versuchten, sich zu erholen. Es gab allerdings verschiedene Vorstellungen davon, wie das auszusehen hatte. Gilner Graumoos trieb sich im Sanktum der Leere herum und brach immer wieder in unnachvollziehbares Gelächter aus. Er weigerte sich, das Sanktum zu verlassen, störte dabei aber die anderen Priester. Deshalb bat Alonsus Faol die Abenteurer, ihn aufzusuchen und nachzufragen, was mit ihm los war. Quest 103: Flüstern aus der Leere Blick durch die Linse Yalia Weisenwisper hatte alles zusammengetragen, um ein Elixier für Prophet Velen herzustellen, damit dieser eine Vision heraufbeschwören konnte. Aber damit auch andere seine Vision sehen konnten, brauchte sie noch etwas, das die Bilder in den Geist übertragen konnte. Mit einer speziellen Linse der Naga aus Azsuna aber sollte es funktionieren. Diese sog. Linse der Gezeiten war im Besitz von Lady Hassnatter im Auge Azsharas. Sie sollten die Abenteurer für Prophet Velen besorgen. Quest 103: Blick durch die Linse Velens Vision Mithilfe der Linse der Gezeiten konnte Prophet Velen die Abenteurer an eine seiner Vision teilhaben lassen. Er hatte alles, was er benötigte, um eine Vision heraufzubeschwören. Aber eine Frage verblieb: Waren die Abenteurer auch bereit, Zeuge derselben zu werden? Selbst der kleinste Ausblick auf die Zukunft konnte schwer auf der Seele lasten. Sobald der Prophet das Elixier getrunken hatte, setzt die Vision sehr schnell ein. Wenn die Abenteurer dann in die Linse der Gezeiten blickten, konnten sie sehen, was Velen sah: Quest 103: Velens Vision * Prophet Velen sagt: Eine große Dunkelheit zieht über dem Netherlichttempel herauf. Es ist der Schatten der Brennenden Legion. Bereit zuzuschlagen. Durch seine Hand wird der Orden fallen, und jeder unsrigen wird sterben. * Prophet Velen sagt: Das ist unser Schicksal. Wir sind dazu bestimmt, durch die Hand des Schreckenslords Balnazzar zu sterben. * Prophet Velen sagt: Dies ist unser Schicksal... wenn nicht... Ich sehe einen Pfad, der zu unserem Sieg führt! Ihr seid dort... wandelnd im Licht zeigt ihr uns den Weg. * Prophet Velen sagt: Jetzt wird alles klar. Alte Feinde werden zu Verbündeten. Längst vergessene Schatten erheben sich! Und alle werden sich im Lichte vereinen. Ab Stufe 110 Gesandte des Ansturms Alonsus Faol berichtete den Priestern im Netherlichttempel, dass unter den Leuten des Scharlachroten Ansturms in Nordend einige Deserteure entdeckt wurden. Er wußte, es war schwer zu glauben, dass irgendjemand davon der Konklave nützlich sein könnte, aber sie mussten es versuchen. Laut Velens Prophezeiung wurde ein alter Feind zu einem Verbündeten, also sollten die Priester dem nachgehen und herausfinden, ob diese Deserteure zum Licht geführt werden konnten. Also reisten die Abenteurer nach Neuherdweiler in die Drachenöde und suchten dort einen neuen Verbündeten unter den alten Feinden... und stießen auf Mariella Ward. Quest 110: Gesandte des Ansturms Mit ihr als Champion kehrten die Abenteurer zum Netherlichttempel zurück. Mariella Ward schuldete ihnen ihr Leben und noch viel mehr. Diese Fremden hatten ihr die Chance gegeben, ihre Schuld zu tilgen, und sie würde alles dafür tun, solange sie lebte. Mariella wollte ihrem Leben einen neuen Sinn geben und an der Seite der Abenteurer kämpfen. Quest 110: Champion: Mariella Ward * Alonsus Faol sagt: Das kommt unerwartet - eine scharlachrote Priesterin in unserem Tempel. * Mariella Ward sagt: Ich habe ihren Namen abgelegt, und ihre Werte. Ich möchte die Priesterschaft in ihrem Kampf gegen die Brennende Legion unterstützen. * Alonsus Faol sagt: In Zeiten wie diesen können wir es uns nicht leisten. Hilfe abzuweisen. Seid willkommen, neuer Verbündeter. Delas Mondfang Während Mariella Ward den Abenteurern gegenüber ihren Schwur als Champion des Netherlichttempels ablegte, wurden sie und Alonsus Faol von Delas Mondfang angesprochen. * Delas Mondfang sagt: Kommandant, Alonsus - verzeiht die Störung, aber ich komme mit Neuigkeiten. die Ihr sicher hören möchtet. * Alonsus Faol sagt: Fahrt fort, Delas, erzählt uns, was Ihr erfahren habt. * Delas Mondfang sagt: Ich habe gemeinsam mit Aponi Lichtmähne und dem Anführer ihres Ordens einen Kodex übersetzt, der Details zur einer geplanten Invasion der Legion am Teufelsfeuervorstoß enthält. * Delas Mondfang sagt: Ich würde die Paladine gern mit einer kleinen Gruppe Priester auf ihrer Suche nach dieser Dämonenwelt begleiten. Wenn der Schreckenslord dort ist, werden wir ihn finden. * Alonsus Faol sagt: Nun gut, Delas. Kehrt zum Tempel zurück, sobald Ihr sichere Informationen habt. * Delas Mondfang sagt: Ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen. Vergessene Schatten Danach wandte sich Alonsus Faol erneut an die Abenteurer. Das Licht wandelte unter ihnen, genau wie einer ihrer Feinde. Sie hatten gut daran getan, die Prophezeiung zum Leben zu erwecken, aber sie war noch nicht vollständig. Die Schatten mussten sich erheben, und zu diesem Zweck musste der Kult der Vergessenen Schatten wiederhergestellt werden. Die Priester fanden die verbliebenen Anhänger auf dem Friedhof im Dämmerwald. Dort hielten sie sich in der Nähe des Grabs ihres Anführers auf. Also machten sich die Priester auf den Weg zum... Friedhof von Rabenflucht. Quest 110: Vergessene Schatten Zurück kehrten die Abenteurer mit einer neuen Verbündeten: Natalie Seline, die Anführerin des Kultes der Vergessenen Schatten hatte nach ihrer Rettung und der Auferstehung ihres Bundes der Konklave die Treue geschworen und war den Abenteurern als Champion zurück zu Alonsus Faol im Netherlichttempel gefolgt. Er versicherte, dass sich die Verlassenen über Natalies Rückkehr freuten, und dass sich wieder ein Teil der Prophezeiung erfüllt hatte. Quest 110: Anwachsende Schatten Über die Legionslinien hinaus Kaum hatten die Abenteurer Natalie Seline als Champion verpflichtet, verlangte Lord Maxwell Tyrosus Zutritt zum Netherlichttempel: * Anachoret der Draenei schreit: Keinen Schritt weiter! Nur Priester dürfen diesen Tempel betreten. * Lord Maxwell Tyrosus sagt: Bitte, lasst mich durch. Ich bringe Nachricht von Delas Mondfang! * Anachoret der Draenei sagt: Delas, sagt Ihr? Nun gut Ihr seid so lange unser Gast, bis Ihr Eure Angelegenheiten mit dem Kommandanten hier erledigt habt. Lord Maxwell Tyrosus berichtete, dass er eine Nachricht vom Hochlord erhalten hatte, dass einige Paladine und Priester nach einer Schlacht am Teufelsfeuervorstoß in Gefangenschaft geraten waren. Die Priesterin Delas Mondfang gehörte auch zu diesen Gefangenen. Man hatte sie durch das Dämonenportal auf die Legionswelt Niskara verschleppt. Wenn die Paladine ihre Gefangenen befreien wollten, brauchten sie die Hilfe der Konklave. Also reisten die Abenteurer zum Teufelsfeuervorstoß und betraten durch das Dämonenportal die Welt Niskara, um dort zuerst nach Aponi Lichtmähne zu suchen... Weiterlesen. Quest 110: Über die Legionslinien hinaus Nach ihrer Rückkehr zu Alonsus Faol in den Netherlichttempel, berichteten die Priester, dass die Brennende Legion schon seit Ewigkeiten den Netherlichttempel gesucht hatte, obwohl er die ganze Zeit direkt vor ihrer Nase lag. Schließlich spürten sie seine Anwesenheit. Denn das heilige Licht sickerte durch den Wirbelnden Nether und blendete die Dämonen. Nun wollte die Legion den Tempel anfreifen. Der Tempel sollte fallen... und der große Prophet Velen mit ihm! Alonsus Faol verstand, dass all die Informationen, die die Priester auf Niskara gesammelt hatten, ein weiterer Beweis dafür waren, dass Velens Prophezeiung nicht ignoriert werden durfte. Der Angriff der Legion stand bevor, und die Priester würden nicht ohne die Paladine als ihre Verbündeten unter dem Licht überleben. Quest 110: Die Gedanken des Feindes Gemeinsam sind wir stark Die Abenteurer und Delas Mondfang waren keine Unbekannten für die Paladine, also gewährt ihnen ihr Kriegsrat vielleicht eine Audienz. Deshalb sollten sie sich zum Sanktum des Lichts unterhalb der Kapelle des Hoffnungsvollen Lichts begeben und die Paladine bitten, den Priestern bei der Verteidigung des Netherlichttempels gegen Balnazzar zu helfen. Nachdem sie mit Lady Liadrin darüber gesprochen hatten, sollten sie den Kriegsrat anhören. Vor Ort hieß der Hochlord die Priester als Gast willkommen, solange sie keinen Ärger machten. Auch Lady Liadrin hatte die Abenteurer bereits erwartet. Delas Mondfang hatte den Rat über Balnazzars Plan, den Netherlichttempel anzugreifen, informiert. Die Frage war nun, welche Rolle die Paladine dabei spielten, wenn überhaupt. Denn sie riskierten viel, wenn sie sich dazu entschieden, der Konklave zu helfen. Daher sollte dieser Schritt überlegt sein. Der Rat musste das weitere Vorgehen besprechen. Daher sollte der Rat nun debattieren. * Lady Liadrin sagt: Wir stehen vor einer schwierigen Entscheidung. Helfen wir den Priestern in ihrem Kampf gegen Balnazzar oder kämpfen wir gegen den Schreckenslord zu unseren eigenen Bedingungen? * Verteidiger Boras sagt: Ihr Tempel befindet sich tief im Gebiet der Legion. Wir würden uns selbst einem großen Risiko aussetzen... Quest 110: Gemeinsam sind wir stark Licht in der Dunkelheit Schließlich begann die Brennende Legion mit ihrem Angriff auf den Netherlichttempel. Die Priester unter Führung von Prophet Velen vereinten ihr Streitkräfte mit den Paladinen unter Führung von Lord Maxwell Tyrosus, um den Tempel zu verteidigen und Lord Balnazzar zu töten. * Alonsus Faol schreit: Die Legion hat ihren Angriff begonnen! Wir müssen sofort unsere Verbündeten verständigen! * Prophet Velen sagt: Wir werden uns umgehend zum Netherlichttempel begeben. * Lord Maxwell Tyrosus sagt: Wir sind bewaffnet und kampfbereit. Lasst uns unseren Verbündeten im Lichte zur Seite stehen und den Netherlichttempel verteidigen. Auf zum Portal! * Prophet Velen sagt: Gebt nicht auf! Der Hohepriester ist mitsamt Verstärkungen gekommen! * Balnazzar sagt: Lange haben wir nach Euch gesucht, Prophet Velen. Ihr dachtet, Ihr könntet Euch hier vor der Legion verstecken. Nun endlich gehört Eure Seele MIR! * Prophet Velen sagt: Balnazzar, Eure Arroganz ist grenzenlos. Aber Azeroths Helden werden Euch Widerstand leisten. * Balnazzar sagt: Beeindruckend. Lasst uns sehen, wie Ihr Euch ohne Eure Verbündeten schlagt! * Balnazzar sagt: Genug! Ich bin diese Spielchen leid. Kostet nun die WAHRE Macht DER BRENNENDEN LEGION!!! * Lord Maxwell Tyrosus sagt: Weicht nicht zurück! Wir werden nicht kampflos untergehen! * Aponi Lichtmähne sagt: Es sind zu viele! * Delas Mondfang sagt: Es hat keinen Zweck! Die Vision des Propheten hat sich bewahrheitet... * Balnazzar sagt: Wo ist Euer Licht jetzt, Helden? thumb|250px|Ankunft von [[Lothraxion und der Armee des Lichts]] * Lothraxion sagt: Verbündete, schöpft neuen Mut. Lothraxion, Oberkommandant der Großen Armee des Lichts, ist hier. Auf Befehl des Hohen Exarchen Tyralyon sind wir zu Eurer Hilfe geeilt. Ich werde Euch Verstärkung schicken. Helden, sammelt Euch im Licht! Balnazzar, bereitet Euch auf Euer Ende vor. * Balnazzar sagt: Nein! Ihr werdet mich NIEMALS besiegen! Der Schreckenslord Balnazzar wird von Lothraxion, den Abenteurern und den versammelten Streitkräften der Armee des Lichts, der Paladine der Silbernen Hand und der Priester der Konklave besiegt. * Delas Mondfang sagt: Geschafft. Der Schreckenslord ist tot. * Prophet Velen sagt: Habt Dank, Paladine der Silbernen Hand. Ein mächtiger Feind wurde heute besiegt. Wir haben der Legion gezeigt, dass Azeroth nicht ohne Widerstand fallen wird. * Lothraxion sagt: Prophet Velen, Krieger des Lichts, das war ein verdienter Sieg. Ich habe nichts anderes von den Helden Azeroths erwartet. * Prophet Velen sagt: Lasst uns einen Moment ausruhen und den alten Glanz unseres Tempels wiederherstellen. Quest 110: Licht in der Dunkelheit Hohepriester des Netherlichts Mit dem Sieg über Balnazzar hatten die Abenteurer die Prophezeiung erfüllt. Aber noch wichtiger war, dass sie die Priester von Azeroth geeint hatten. So hielt die Konklave einen Moment inne und Alonsus Faol erwies ihrem Erfolg den gebührenden Respekt. * Alonsus Faol sagt: Dank Eurer Führungsstärke sind wir aus einer großen Schlacht, die unser Ende markieren sollte, als Sieger hervorgegangen. Es wäre töricht, anzunehmen, dass dies der letzte Angriff war, aber wir sollten uns die Zeit nehmen, über diesen Sieg nachzusinnen und ihn zu feiern. Quest 110: Hohepriester des Netherlichts Quellen Kategorie:Klasse: Priester Kategorie:Klassenkampagne Kategorie:Netherlichttempel